


Small Comforts

by soo



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/F, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Deep Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beyond_belief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/gifts).



> Thanks to all the insane people in chat who kept me going.

Coreen watched in amusement as Vicky bustled around her apartment - plumping pillows, rearranging furniture, straightening up. She had never seen this side of Vicky. It was kind of scary actually. Any minute now, she expected Vicky to whip out a broom and mop and clean the floors.

"Can I get out of bed now?" She asked hoping that would put a stop to Vicky's cleaning.

"No!" Vicky crossed her arms and looked sternly down at her. "Your heart was removed from your body. You should rest."

Coreen rolled her eyes. "My heart was magically removed and magically put back in." She traced the scar on her chest. "It barely hurts."

"My answer is still no."

"Can we have something to eat then?"

"Sure, what do you want me to make you?"

"You cook?" Coreen asked incredulously. She had never heard of Vicky cooking. It was always take out.

"Of course, I can." Vicky frowned. "I mean I can't make a full course meal but I can make soup or toast or mac and cheese."

"Maybe we should just order out."

"Fine, fine." Vicky huffed. "Do you want your usual?" She crossed the small studio in a few quick steps and picked up the phone.

"Sure." Coreen watched as Vicky placed the order and then went back to cleaning. She sighed. She was going to have to pull out the big guns to get Vicky to relax. She scooted over to the middle of the bed. "Come here." She patted the space she had just vacated. "Sit."

Silently, Vicky returned to her side and sat down.

"I'm fine." She placed Vicky's hand on her chest. "See, still beating. You and Mike and Henry saved me."

Vicky crumpled. She ducked her head down, letting her hair obscure her face. "I know but I came so close to losing you and it's all my fault. Asteroth wanted me."

"But he didn't succeed," Coreen said softly as she pulled Vicky down to her. The detective reluctantly slid down to where she was nearly laying on the bed. Coreen wrapped her arms around Vicky and urged her to settle down, resting her head opposite her new scar. She stroked Vicky's hair comforting her as well as herself. She was alive. The demon was gone; it couldn't hurt her. She tipped Vicky's face so that they were looking at each other. "He didn't succeed," she whispered and kissed her softly.

  



End file.
